Advances in electronics have resulted in the miniaturization of medical devices such that medical devices which previously required large stationary equipment can now be worn about the person, who can be monitored or receive treatment while pursuing normal daily tasks.
One area of such advances has been in the treatment of diabetes. An estimated twenty-six million people in the United States, or about 8% of the population, have diabetes. This percentage is expected to increase in the near-term as the population ages. Wearable glucose monitors and insulin pumps have been developed which allow persons under treatment for diabetes to be monitored and receive insulin while carrying on their day-to-day tasks.
Even with improved treatment, emergencies can arise. Patients can have unusual reactions to medication or equipment can malfunction. Unfortunately, the patient may not notice a malfunction, or may be incapacitated and unable to respond to the emergency. Bystanders or emergency personnel on site may lack information about the patient, making emergency treatment risky and ineffective. In addition, the patient may not have personal identification or contact information for doctors or relatives from whom vital medical information could be obtained.
It would be desirable to have an ICE message and system that would overcome the above disadvantages.